


Valentine Tea

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonin and his dear one on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Tea

Dolohov had smuggled Anya into his bedroom, and she now sat looking quizzically at him, her head tilted to one side as if to ask what to expect next. Usually the Malfoys did not permit such guests in their home, but today was special. Antonin had carefully placed his silk scarf over the coverlet so she could sit next to him on the bed. Tea had been delivered and steamed gently on the tray with a pot of honey, two cups with cream and a small dish of treats.

"My warmest Valentine Day felicitations to you, my sweet."

Antonin dipped one of the owl treats in the honey-pot and held it so she could take it in the hard sharpness of her beak. Her talons laddered the silk as she tried for purchase on the slippery fabric, but she opened her mouth eagerly for more. He poured the tea.


End file.
